


So Young, So Sweet, So Surprised

by doctahlectah



Series: JayDick Week [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, First Kiss, Fluff, Jason Todd is Robin, Kissing, M/M, Training, and honestly who doesn't?, lmao jason has a crush on dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - First Kiss</p><p>“Now, let’s see what you’ve got, little bird.” Dick said smiling encouragingly. He was taking off his sweaty tank top to replace it with a black t-shirt and Jason wished he could look away. Dick frowned at the sight of Jason – he looked nervous and lost for words. “Hey, come on! I know you can do it, no reason to be scared.” If only he knew…</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Young, So Sweet, So Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> happy jaydick week guys!!

Strong hands holding the wooden olympic rings, stretched arm muscles, body of the aerialist moving like the wind, deep blue eyes now covered by raven colored bangs. A confident grin that makes Jason’s knees go weak. He knew he shouldn’t stare too long – or he’s going to get caught. If he’s not already. 

  
He could feel his face getting warmer as his predecessor lands gracefully on the gym’s ground and winks at him. _Honestly, did he have to do that?_

  
“Now, let’s see what you’ve got, little bird.” Dick said smiling encouragingly. He was taking off his sweaty tank top to replace it with a black t-shirt and Jason wished he could look away. Dick frowned at the sight of Jason – he looked nervous and lost for words. “Hey, come on! I know you can do it, no reason to be scared.” If only he knew…

  
Jason took a deep breath and tried to play it cool. “Watch me, Grayson.”

  
He tried to do it just like Dick has done. He held the rings and put the weight on his arms and pushed down through the rings, his upper body straight, his feet off the ground. He did push-ups like this for a while. He pulled his knees up as he can, then stretched them out to the front, so his body was in the shape of L. He lowered himself down a little and made a slow backflip. He repeated that motion, back and forth. His muscles were straining but Jason loved the stretch. Adrenaline spun through him.

  
After doing the third backflip, he caught Dick’s impressed expression. His eyes were wide and full of pride, watching every move of Jason’s lean body. He misinterpreted Jason’s pause as a sign of giving up. “You’re doing so good, Jaybird.” Dick beamed at him. _Just like in Jason’s fantasies…damn him. He hated Dick Grayson._

  
At that moment, Jason’s grip on the rings weakened and he couldn’t do anything to prevent it. He fell to the ground with a loud thump, shouting in pain when he tried to move his right arm. Dick was by his side in a second, examining the younger one’s body for any other injury. “Jason! Jay, a-are you alright? Oh God, I shouldn’t have let you do this, I’m such an idiot. Are you oka--Umph!”

  
Jason caught Dick off guard with a chaste kiss on his lips. Well, he even surprised himself. It only lasted for a few seconds. But Dick’s questions and panicking would never end so he needed to do something to shut him up. And it was indeed effective. All Jason could hear was his own heart beating loudly in his ears and his shallow breaths. _Oh, I screwed up, didn’t I? Dick’s gonna hate me forever, he’ll never take me with him again on patrol --_ His thoughts got interrupted by a touch of calloused fingers on his cheek. He gazed up the boy leaning upon him. A few inches between their faces. Then the taller one leaned in and kissed him.

  
Sure, Dick was a lot more experienced than Jason , considering it was his first kiss. He tried to mimic Dick’s moves, and feel the soft texture of other boy’s lips. A flush crept up his face as he breathed out an involuntary moan. He broke their kiss and glanced away. “I-I’m sorry, Dick, I j-just…” Great, now he was hyperventilating. Like he didn’t embarrass himself enough already. 

  
Dick grabbed Jason’s left shoulder and hold his chin with his other hand, making him to look. His mouth was curved into a smile, was he going to make fun of Jason? Was he going to say he was just a kid and himself was an adult, that his stupid crush would go away? That he kissed him so he would be satisfied and they would move on with their lives?

  
None of those happened. 

  
“It’s okay, Jason.”

  
His words held so much assurance and acceptance that Jason couldn’t help but grin like a moron. Dick ruffled Jason’s hair and then carried him carefully in bridal style, trying not to hurt his right arm more. “Let’s take you to Alf, he’ll know what to do. Because I don’t.” he giggled.

  
Jason heard himself laughing genuinely for the first time in a long while. And he felt something in his chest that he couldn’t describe. But he knew that he never wanted Dick to leave him. 

  
Never.


End file.
